


Mission's Done

by VespidaeQueen



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission goes badly for Clint, but at least Natasha is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission's Done

When Clint comes to, his vision is a blurry mess and his head aches. He has no idea how long he has been out, and he panics for a moment, surging forward before a particularly awful stab of pain in his leg and a hand on his shoulder stop him.

"Ow, wha -"

"Stop moving, Clint," he hears, and while his vision is still blurry, he realizes that the shape before him is, in fact, Natasha. Also, his leg  _really_  hurts.

"Why does my leg hurt?" he asks, because that is a very reasonable thing to ask.

"Because you broke it and then got hit by tranquilizers," Natasha says, and pushes him back. “Just stop moving while I deal with it. Evac is on its way."

"Deal with it?  _Ow_."

Deal with it apparently means setting it, and Clint feels pretty awful right then and there. He lies there and tries not to throw up.

"Did you finish the mission?" he asks after he can trust himself to speak. Natasha’s hands are light on his leg, but the mix of the pain from that and the throbbing in his head means he’s probably not moving around and shooting things full of exploding arrows without vomiting any time soon.

Natasha is quiet for a moment too long, and Clint raises his head just a bit. “Tasha?"

"The mission’s done," she says, and his vision is clear enough to see that she’s got red all across her face.

"You have fun beating everyone up?" he asks, and then grimaces as she starts to splint his leg.

"Hold still, Clint." She doesn’t answer the question, but she does smile at bit.

He’d almost feel sorry for the people she beat up, but they  _did_ drug him and break his leg, so they probably deserved it.


End file.
